Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 10 - It's Animal Fever Time to Fence with Tillie and Find Evil Casey Jr Stealing The Last Modified Pig!
Here is part ten of the Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Timothy Q. Mouse (from Dumbo) as The Announcer * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (Both the main heroes) * Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Male Narrator * Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Female Narrator * Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Child 1 * Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as King Doc * Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender * Montana (from Cartoon Play Safe) as Burk * Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk * Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant * Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 1 * Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 2 * Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 * Blue & Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Child 2 and Person 3 * Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 4 * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Suzy * Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Inmate * Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 5 * Jacob Pneumatic (from An American Tale) as Grogh's Henchman 2 * Emma (from Jim Button) as Child 3 * Benny the Cab (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Child 4 * Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Agent Xyz * Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge * Zephie (from Chuggington) as Child 5 * Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Person 6 * Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 7 * Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Person 8 * The Sliver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 3 * Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 9 * Tow Mater (from Cars) as Child 6 * Pedro (from Saludos Amigos) as Child 7 * Pufle (from Steam Train) as Person 10 * Xiro (from Noah's Ark) as The Male Ticket Collector * Missy (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Female Ticket Collector * Leo & Quincy (from Little Einsteins) as The Sound and Music Editors * Little Chug (from Little Chug) as Child 8 * Koko (from Chuggington) as Child 9 * Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 10 * Brewster (from Chuggington) as Child 11 * Speed Buggy as Person 11 * Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Child 12 * Edgar (from The Magic Roundabout) as Child 13 * Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Child 14 * The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The General * Weasels (from The Wind in the Willows) as The Policemen Transcript * Toyland Express: To facilitate the task to you, I arranged with Rustee Rails. Now you have unlimited ammo for your pistol guns. (gives Tillie and Casey some drinks to drink and changes the two engines back to normal, with first, the two tails of the two foxes and the ears from a cocker spaniel and a bear away) * Casey Jr: Then there's absolutely no time to waste! (heads toward the fencing area where he sees a bunch of fencers fencing, such as Picard and Guinan fencing on one side, and Captain Juri and Pirate Miki fencing on the other side, with Toots, Johnny, Tootle, and Montana watching) I guess I'm ready to practice a little bit fencing. (sees Tillie in her fencing outfit with mask in arm and two swords coming up. The Princess throws Casey one sword when he grabs it and swings it) I guess it is very different than a lightsaber, which will do. (Tillie puts on her mask on) * Tillie: Ready? (puts her fencing gloves, and puts her left hand behind her back, but picks up her sword up with her right hand) * Casey Jr: Yes. * Rustee Rails: En garde! Allez! Fence! (The duel begins) * Toots: Look, look! It's so cool! (while eating some popcorn) * Johnny: What's so cool? (while slurping his coke) * Toots: Look, it's Agent Casey Jr, and Princess Tillie! * Tootle: It really is cool! (eats some sweets) * Montana: Isn't it? (slurps into her beer) * Johnny: It's too cool! * Tootle: Well, what did you expect? They both do fencing at professional level. * Toots: Wow! * Montana: I believe it! * Johnny: Oh, by the way... (Casey carries Tillie's blow and scores by forcing his sword into touching Tillie's chest. Tootle, Toots, Montana, Toyland Express, Basil, Linus, and Johnny gasp with delight when Casey wins) * Tillie: I don't think I like this sport. (drops her sword down when Casey drops his sword down) * Casey Jr: Right! I'm off to find the Magic Mushroom. (heads off to the bathroom and closes the door behind him) I wonder where this toilet leads to. (steps into the toilet and pulls the chain. Casey finds himself spinning round and gets sucked in onto a slippery slope which he slides down and avoids many obstacles that are trying to stop him. Casey almost falls off the ledge and grabs back onto the slippery slope and continues to slide downward toward a curve. He almost falls again and grabs onto the slippery slope and continues downward. He nearly falls off and grabs onto the slippery slope and slides past the fires through a tunnel into a hideout where he is at a halt on the end and on a strange platform. He walks forward to meet up with Rustee) * Evil Casey Jr: Aha - Welcome, Casey. Here you are at last! * Rustee Rails: Casey, to harm your wicked double. You'll have to wait for his sheild to be deactivated. * Evil Casey Jr: Harm who, me? No, no, no - not your wicked double. It's just that now is the time to end this little adventure. * Rustee Rails: See? (gives Casey a magic wand and hops into a hideout elevator and pushes a button to take himself up back to the Hubworld) * Evil Casey Jr: You're just in time to see the vegetable viber get the best of the muscle viber! Thanks to the last modified pig I've stolen, I'll be to understand how the Train has managed to put the pigs, monsters, and donkeys into crates for the salt mines and the circus! After that, nothing can stop me from wiping man from the face of the planet... Only then will I be THE master beast! Prepare for the match death! (takes another magic wand and laughs evilly) I shall go to Cyberland, tell Barker about you, and that you have arrived to face me alone. * Casey Jr: Uh-oh, I know what he's about to do, he'll attempt to try and hit me with one of his memory charms! * Evil Casey Jr: Yes, indeed, the famous Magic Memory Charm. I'm sorry Casey, but it is for the best. (tries to hit Casey, who hits him back) Grrreedoure!! (Casey dodges and fires at his evil clone and continues to keep shooting him) * Casey Jr: (keeps shooting his wicked double) I'd better watch out for the memory cham! The best way to deal with my wicked double is dodge his memory charm and shots, then keep shooting at him, until he dies when his health goes down. Now whenever I fire at him, he's going to backfire! * Evil Casey Jr: Grrreedoure!! (Casey dodges the shot from his wicked double and keeps shooting him down and grabs two blue power ups to shoot at his wicked double twice) Grrreedoure!! Dang you Casey! My sheild is no longer activated! See if you can dodge my lightning! Grrreedoure!! (Casey dodges his wicked double's lightning and shoots at him thrice with a yellow spell, only to miss, and two blue spells, only one misses, and when one final green spell hits his evil twin twice, Evil Casey Jr drops a pig into Casey's hands) No! My pig! I want it for my kingdom! * Casey Jr: Not this time. (as the elevator comes down and opens its doors, Casey walks in with the last modified pig, and goes back up on the elevator to the hubworld where he was) * Narrator: Meanwhile on Cyberland... * Barker: Come on, you fools. Get on going. We haven't got night, so lively there. (cracks his whip on his minions to hurry up and load some animals into crates) Since you kids have had some fun, you will now pay for it. Category:Daniel Pineda